I'll find you
by Fallen Red Roses
Summary: Amy's in danger. What other choice does she have than to go to Sonic's house under his protection? sonamy
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Amy there are alot more flowers here"said Cream.

"Alright im coming,just be patient" replied Amy

"Hey, look how high we are Amy,isn't so beautiful"

"Yeah,it is...did u hear that"

"Hear what"

"Foot steps"

Amy and Cream spinned around to find a tall person with long and dark robes,all of a sudden the stranger pulled out a gun and pointed it at Amy's head "I found you"

Amy waited for the bullet to hit her but insted she felt rush of wind,she opened her eyes to see sonic chase away the stranger the strange was gone Sonic raced up to Amy "Are you all right,your not hurt are you"

"No im fine,since when did did you care so much"

"Since now, why does it matter"

"It doesn't"

"Well im fine ,thanks for asking"interruped Cream

"Oh...sorry Cream"said Amy

"It's okay...did any one know who that was"  
"No idea"said Amy amd Sonic at the same tome  
"Well we know that he's after Amy"

"But why is he after me"

"I dont know,but he is probably working for someone"

"But who would want to kill Amy"

"I'm not sure,but I'm are going to find out"

"How?"

"I'm working on that"

"Why don't we just forget about that for now and just go to your home Cream im starving"

"Good idea,lets go"

As thay walked to Creams house Amy could not stop thinking about the man,questions were going in and out of her head,Who was he?,Who sent him? and Why did he want to kill her? She keeped on asking herself these questions,trying to find a anwser.

Cream cut her off "We're here"

As they walked in she noticed how quiet Sonic was being

"Are you alright Sonic you've been really quiet"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure"

"Yeah..."

"What is it"

"Well,I have been thinking that maybe you should stay at Creams house for awhile"

"Why do you say that"

"Well...umm...I just think that it's dangerous for you to be all alone with that guy still on the loose"

"Sonic,i can take care of myself"

"I know it's just tha.."

"Okay i just invited everyone over"said Cream as she walked into the and Sonic stared at her.

"What?Did i interrupte something"

"No don't worry it was nothing importint"replied Amy

Suddenly the door bell rang.

"Oh that must be the others"

Everyone pilled on the couch

"What's wrong,you said that this was a emergency"Said Millie

"It is,tell them waht happened Amy"

So Amy told them What had happend.

"Someone really tried to kill you...but that's so horible,who would want to kill you?"asked Millie

"That's what i asked"said Cream

"But that would mean that that person is still out there"said Knucles,who was having a hard time keeping up with the convesation.

"Yes it does and that is why I'm going to find him"Sonic stude up and ran out the door without saying goodbye. A few minutes after every one declared that they had to go home, all that was left was Amy.

"Umm..Cream could I stay over at your house tonight,i dont like walking in the dark"

"Of course you can,let me just get a bed set up for you"

"Thanks a lot Cream this means a lot"

"Any thing for my best friend"

"Goodnight Cream"

"Goodnight Amy"


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Amy woke up,wondering what time it was she pulled herself out of bed and went to the kitchen,"oh great it's only 2 am"grumbled Amy when she saw the clock.

Amy was about to go back to bed,when out of the corner of her eye she saw something at the window,she turned around to face whatever was at the window,but she didn't see anithing besides the houses next door and some trees blowing in the took a deep breath,trying to clear her mind "it nothing,just your imagination or maybe it's just the movement of the trees"Amy keeped on saying thing's like that to herself as she went up the stairs trying to convince herself that there was no one watching her at the she walked into Creams room she realized that the light was on . "Cream what are you doing up so early?"

"Nothing i just couldn't about you?"

"The same"

"Oh i see...Hey,are you hungry?If you are we can go make something to eat,I'm starving"

"No thanks,I think that I'll try to get back to sleep"

"Okay,suit yourself"

Amy tucked herself back into bed and listend to Cream go down the stairs and in to the kitchen,she tried to fall back to sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what had happend the day before and if that was the same man at the window,but than she thought of how Sonic had saved her that day and how he always seemed to be there when she was in trouble,she went over all the time he had saved her and soon she felt her eye lids start to get heavy and and 5 minutes later she was souned asleep.

When Amy woke up the sun was coming through the windows andshe heard a lot of noise down stairs which meat that it was probably around tweelve,cause that's when Cream does all her house layed there until she heard her stomach growling,she got up and made her way down the stairs to the she even looked at the fridge she ran to the widow and looked outside to make that no one was there,she growned with relief seeing that no one that she did not know was there,sat down and poured herself some cereal.

"So you have finally awokin"said Cream as she walked in.

"Oh...yeah...well...I'm still kinda half asleep"

"Amy...can i ask you a question?"

"You just did"

"Haha very funny...Amy...did you see something outside last night...something that you saw from the corner of your but when you faced it there was nothing threre?"

"Yeah...why did you see it to"

"No...but i just wanted to say that its my sprincler"

"Oh...thank for telling me that now I thought that it might be someone watching me"

"Well at lest you know what it is now"  
Ding-Dong "That must be Sonic,I invited him over for lunch"

"WHAT!!!! But i just finished my breakfast and I'm not even dressed yet"

"Since when did you care about wheather you're wearing pj's or not?"

"Since Sonic is here"

"Why do you care so much about what Sonic thinks you look like?"

"I don't konw!!!Now just stop asking me questions and let me go get changed."

When Amy had Finally figured out what to wear Sonic and Cream were planing where she would stay until they found the amn who want to kill her.

"Oh Amy there you are me and Cream were just discusing who you are going..."

"Well...who then?"

"Me and Sonic both desided that You should stay with him"

"Him??"

"Sonic"

"Sonic??"

"Its the only way that you will be safe"

"But I can stay with Sonic!!!!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know I just can't"

"Don't worry it's only until we find the man who wants to kill you,then everything can go back to normal."

"Okay...i guess so."


End file.
